Gives You Hell
Gives You Hell is a song featured in the episode Hell-O. It is sung by Rachel Berry with back up from a majority of New Directions, except Finn. It is directed towards Finn because he broke up with Rachel earlier in the episode, and she also saw him flirting with Brittany and Santana . Rachel changed the week's theme from a new "Hello" to only focusing on the first syllable: "Hell", and Will is thoroughly disappointed with her. It is originally sung by the All-American Rejects from their third studio album'' When The World Comes Down. '' Charts 'Lyrics' Rachel I wake up every evening With a big smile on my face And it never feels out of place And you’re still probably working At a 9 to 5 pace I wonder how bad that tastes. When you see my face I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell. Now where’s your picket fence love? And where’s that shiny car? Did it ever get you far? You never seem so tense, love I never seen you fall so hard Do you know where you are? And truth be told I miss you (be told i miss you) And truth be told I’m lying New Directions (minus Finn) When you see my face Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Brittany and Santana: Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell Rachel Tomorrow you’ll be thinking to yourself Yeah. Where did it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on And truth be told I miss you (be told i miss you) And truth be told I’m lying New Directions (minus Finn) When you see my face Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell When you walk my way Hope it gives you hell Hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Brittany and Santana: Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well hope it gives you hell Rachel Now you’ll never see What you’ve done to me You can take back your memories They’re no good to me And here’s all your lies You can look me in the eyes With the sad, sad look That you wear so well New Directions (minus Finn) When you see my face I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell If you find a man that’s worth the damn and treats you well (Brittany and Santana: Treats you well) Then he’s a fool you’re just as well hope it gives you hell New Directions (minus Finn) When you see my face I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell) When you walk my way I hope it gives you hell I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell) When you hear this song And you sing along well you’ll never tell (you’ll never tell) Then you’re the fool I’ve just as well I hope it gives you hell (gives you hell) When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (give you hell) You can sing along I hope that he will treat you well Trivia *Rachel sang this to Finn after she figured out that he didn't want to be her boyfriend. *Even though Rachel aimed the song at Finn, Santana, and Brittany, the girls sang with Rachel anyway. *Rachel sings with Mike at one moment. *Rachel sings with Artie for a moment and pushes him like in Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. *The song begins with Rachel, and ends with New Directions singing. Slideshow Glee - gives you hell.jpg Hello (1).jpg Rachel singing Gives you Hell.jpg BrittanaGYH.jpg MTRGivesYouHell.jpg NDGivesYouHell.png RachelPoint.jpg SantanaFinnGYH.jpeg Videos Video:Glee 1x14 Gives You Hell Video:Glee Video - Gives You Hell Video:Gives You Hell thumb|left|300px Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season One Songs